Shadow Mewtwo VS Kirby
Shadow Mewtwo V.S. Kirby is a What-if? Death Battle episode, featuring Shadow Mewtwo from Pokken Tournament Video Game, and Kirby from the Kirby Series! Description Pokken Tournament Versus the Kirby series! The Shadow version of Mewtwo takes on the Pink Puffball... of DOOM to see which space fighter will die first! Who will survive? Who will die? Interlude Person: Small things with great power come in many different shapes(But not sizes, because they're small), but its not likely that you would come across these two fighters. Other Person: Shadow Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon who got this shadow stone in it from a girl. Person: And Kirby, the cute, harmless looking fighter with more power than you think. Other Person: He's Person and I'm Other Person. Person: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would a Death Battle. Shadow Mewtwo (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6TCYskzBgI) Person: It all started with a girl who was born with a Shadow Synergy Stone in her. Other Person: And that girl was taken to Mewtwo, who took that stone from her and became Shadow Mewtwo. Person: And that's pretty much how Shadow Mewtwo was created. Other Person: The stone was on its left shoulder, while an orange tint was left on its tail. Person: Shadow Mewtwo's Pokémon moves are: Psywave/Psywave Blast/Psywave Vortex/Psywave Slash/Psywave Slash~Blast/Psywave Slash~Blast~Vortex/Psywave~Teleport Zen Headbutt Miracle Eye Recover Reflect Flamethrower Thunder Earthquake Psystrike/Psystrike: Additional Attack/ Psystrike: Final Blow Teleport Other Person: And Shadow Mewtwo's Standard attacks are: Grab Attack Counter Attack/Counter Attack: Charge Midair Dash Ranged Attack Link up with Ranged Attacks Side Ranged Attack Link up with Side Ranged Attacks Foward Ranged Attack Backward Ranged Attack Poké Combo 1 Jumping Ranged Attack Homing Attack/Homing Attack: Charge Jumping Attack/Jumping Attack: Charge Poké Combo 2 Weak Attack Foward Weak Attack High Stance Weak Attack/High Stance Weak Attack: Charge Poké Combo 3 Low Stance Weak Attack Poké Combo 4 Midair Weak Attack Strong Attack Poké Combo 5 Foward Strong Attack Backward Strong Attack High Stance Strong Attack Low Stance Strong Attack Midair Strong Attack/Midair Strong Attack: Charge Phew! That was a lot! Person: But there's still one more move left, but first, we need to make Shadow Mewtwo- Other Person: MEGAA EVOLLLLVE!!!!! Mega Shadow Mewtwo X Person: Mega Shadow Mewtwo X, like everyone else in Pokken Tournament, has a burst attack. Other Person: And that burst attack is called: Dark Nova. Pretty awesome name, right? Person: Right. Mewtwo Teleports into space, above the fighting field, and puts its hand up. A humongous shadow ball forms: the Dark Nova. Other Person: Mewtwo next throws the Nova down at the planet, destroying the battle field, and pretty much 500 miles around it. Person: It would destroy the planet, but since it's a video game, it doesn't scratch the ground. Otherwise, you'd be fighting in a giant crater. And, in my opinion, that wouldn't be too bad. At least Nia wouldn't intervene every time i'm trying to not die. (Nia) "You're losing HP!" Other Person: I had the title: Calm and Collected, but every time Nia would say that, I would become the opposite of that. Thankfully, you can turn her off. Person: Well, it doesn't completely turn her off. She still says everything she used to say, only she doesn't speak during the battle. Other Person: You will never turn Nia off. Neverrrr... Kirby (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XmX_xajbW6w) Person: A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and powerful Nightmare. However, they ended up dying, leaving only two left. The heroic Meta Knight, who fought in the war and barley made it out with his life and our famous pink hero, Kirby, who avoided the entire war in a star spaceship, and crash landed on the planet Popstar. Kirby has fought and battled enemies and protected Dreamland from disasters and his arch-enemy, King Dedede. Kirby is famously known for inhaling his enemies and copying their abilities. He also uses his warp star for transportation, which can move faster than light, though he can fly on his own for long periods of time. Other Person: I can't believe that Kirby was alive THAT long and it is STILL a baby! Person: Kirby's strengths are: *Cracked Planet Popstar in half He also did it again, while divided into four in Amazing Mirror *Punched a hole through the Earth *Survived a blast from a gigantic cannon with little-to-no damage *Threw Popon to the sun and back *Obliterated Popstar in manga *Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized twice *Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter *Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs *Defeated Magolor *Drilled through the planet-sized Star Dream *Flied to NOVA's summon point and back in mere seconds, which is at the edge of the galaxy *Can survive attacks from black holes *Can go inside itself and get whatever's inside *Can split a mountain in half with Sword Kirby *Saved Whispy Woods *Sucked up Meta Knight's Ship with Robobot Other Person: Some things about Kirby are: Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity Height: 8 in/20 cm Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g Species: Unknown Infant-like and cheerful demeanor A Star Warrior Citizen of Dream Land Person: Kirby's Arsenal is: Inhale Copy Ability Pink Pinwheel Robobot Armor Triple Deluxe Suckage Super Smash Bros. Wii U Moveset Final Smash Warp Star Sucked up Warp Star Can get health from food Other Person: One bad thing about Kirby is that he is a baby, so he isn't completely strategic in battling. Person: True, but Kirby is still a good fighter. And from the looks of it, Mewtwo is gonna have a hard time. Pre-Fight Person: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Other Person: WAIT!!! I forgot something!!! Person: What? Other Person: Just Kidding! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLLLLLLLllllll... Death Battle (Dreamland, by an apple tree, Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VUS4bBRXA3c) Kirby pops out of the tree with 2 apples in its hands. "Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby went. The jolly fellow eats the apples whole. In the meantime, a dark figure senses a powerful spirit nearby. "No. This spirit shall not live. I need to be above all." It was Shadow Mewtwo. Shadow Mewtwo spots Kirby and notices that it is the powerful spirit. It floats to Kirby. "So... you're the powerful spirit?" Shadow Mewtwo asks. "Poy?" Kirby turns to Shadow Mewtwo. "Hmph. This is gonna be too easy." (Music stop) FIGHT! (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_J3V3vYELtA) Shadow Mewtwo floated to the right and swung its arm. 2 oversized shuriken-like objects flew from Mewtwo’s hands. As the shuriken objects went after Kirby, Mewtwo followed behind them with its hand in the air. “Poyo? Waahh!!” Kirby was hit by the shuriken object, and Mewtwo swung its arm down. A blade made of darkness hit Kirby. Kirby bounced on the ground, but recovered. Mewtwo flew after Kirby at lightning speed and punched upward, but not hitting Kirby. A ghost arm in front of Mewtwo hit Kirby, and Mewtwo put its hand forward and opened it. A yellow laser facing downwards hit Kirby. Kirby fell on the ground. Next to it was a swordsman. Mewtwo looked at the swordsman and blinked. But to its astonishment, Kirby sucked the swordsman up. A green hat and a sword appeared on Kirby. “Hmph.” Mewtwo said. It fired a Shadow Ball at Kirby. Kirby put its sword up, and it shined in the light. Kirby swung downwards, and cut the Shadow Ball. It faded into thin air. “Well then. Let’s fight fire...” Mewtwo put its hands out, and a fire sword appeared in its right hand, and at the same time an ice one formed in the other one. “…with fire.” Mewtwo charged after Kirby and put the ice and fire swords close to each other. Kirby turned its sword sideways and the swords clashed with each other. Kirby struggled and made grunting noises as Mewtwo chuckled. Kirby closed its eyes. The sword began to glow white. Kirby swung the sword down, but then back up. Kirby jumped into the air. “Yap! Ay!” Kirby swung back down and landed on the ground. A sword beam blasted from the sword. Mewtwo was pushed back. “Uhn…” Mewtwo said. He got back in fighting position. Kirby ran after Mewtwo and they both started swinging at each other quickly. Unfortunately, Kirby wasn’t quite quick enough. Mewtwo slashed him, and Kirby slammed against a tree with a cry. It face planted on the grass. Mewtwo’s swords faded away. Kirby jumped up and focused. It’s sword gradually became bigger. The tip of Kirby's hat also got longer. Mewtwo got closer. Kirby opened its eyes. “Haaahhhhh…. Hweyahh!!!” A rainbow trail followed the sword as it swung. Kirby sliced Mewtwo, but didn’t stop at one. Kirby kept going in different places around Mewtwo, slashing it quickly. To finish it off, the sword got even BIGGER, and Kirby struck Mewtwo with it, and did it hard. Mewtwo flew far away. Kirby ran to its tree. Next to it was a black and grey robot, kept for the right moment. (Music stop) Mewtwo regained balance and got up. It couldn’t see Kirby anywhere, so it closed its eyes and began to use recover. Its health slowly regenerated. A few seconds later, it was punched in the chest at high speeds. It opened its eyes to see that is was laying belly up towards the scorching hot sun. They were in the desert. It leaned forward to see Kirby, but in a robot suit. The Robobot suit. (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YRQhwjBGDiM, skip to 6 seconds) Mewtwo got up on its feet, ready to battle. Kirby got in a fighting position as well. “Heh. Nice tin can.” Mewtwo said. Kirby put its fist forward and launched a rocket fist. Mewtwo simply just swiped its hands and controlled the fist toward Kirby. “Poyo?” The fist hit Kirby’s suit straight in the stomach area. Kirby was skidding on the ground with its feet, trying to push it back. It stopped in about 5 seconds, and it came back on Kirby’s suit’s hand slot. Kirby ran after Mewtwo and brought its fist back. It punched Mewtwo, but it grabbed Kirby's Robobot's fist. Mewtwo smiled, but that smile faded away when it was punched in the stomach by Kirby's other arm. Mewtwo was pushed back 2 feet, and it clenched its stomach. Kirby saw its chance, so it ran after Mewtwo and upper-cut it. Mewtwo flew up in the air. Kirby jumped into the air while doing a couple front flips and smashed Mewtwo downwards with its fists. Mewtwo smashed to the ground. Once it regained balance, Kirby had punched Mewtwo. Mewtwo flew 20 yards away. Kirby looked to the left. A fire enemy was a couple feet from him. Kirby ordered the Robobot to suck it up. When it did, the enemy turned white, split into millions of squares, and flew inside the Robobot’s mouth. The Robobot used its DNA to transform it into the fire Robobot. “Hmph. So that’s how we’re gonna play it.” Mewtwo put its hand inside itself and took out the Mewtwonite X. It tossed it around, then put it in its head. It became encased inside a pink ball. About two seconds later, it burst open to reveal a bulkier Mewtwo. Mega Mewtwo X. (Music stop) “So be it." (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qnOwUccAO5Q) Mega Mewtwo X was surrounded by a dark purple aura. Mewtwo X brought its fist back and thrust it forward. “Ergggghhh… RAAAHH!!” It went. A dark purple mini sized tornado exploded from its fist. Kirby shot flames at it to fight it off, but that just made it worse. It cloaked the tornado with fire. “Waaahhh!!” Kirby was pushed back by the force of the tornado, and it rolled out. The fire power jumped out of the Robobot suit. Mewtwo jumped into the air, flew over to Kirby, twisted in the air, and jumped down to Kirby, pushing Kirby back a foot and a half. When Mewtwo landed, a giant laser exploded from it. Mewtwo next punched Kirby, kicked it, and out its foot down, making a wave the was made of darkness. Mewtwo then swiped its hand left, making a psy blade, then up, making Kirby fly upwards, then jumping into the air and flipping, making another blade, smashing Kirby to the ground. As Kirby got up, Mewtwo put its hand out, making a yellow laser go after Kirby. Kirby couldn't dodge, so he got hit by it. Mewtwo next swiped its hand and floated to the right, shooting 5 lightning bullets. Mewtwo followed the bullets with the ice and fire swords, and while Kirby was struck with the lightning, it was also sliced by the ice and fire swords. Kirby lay on the ground, but it got back up. Mewtwo would not allow this. It went up to Kirby, and punched it quickly, but Mewtwo didn't touch Kirby. The ghost fists did. Mewtwo then did the same with its leg, then thrust its hand foward. A tornado made of darkness blasted from its fist... again. Kirby cried as it flew in the air. “Let’s end this…” Mewtwo said. It waited until Kirby hit the ground. When Kirby did, Mewtwo got close to Kirby, put its hand out, and the ground turned purple and fiery, hurting Kirby. Mewtwo then teleported into space, high above the planet. It put its hand up, and a huge dark ball formed from its hand. Electricity swarmed it. “Eugghhhh…. RAAAAHHH!!!” Mewtwo went as it threw it down. Kirby was whimpering and crying as it saw its demise. But then, it had an idea. Kirby reached inside itself and took out his triple-suck age power. Kirby sucked it up, and it became a rainbow color that was flashing with the different colors. Kirby sucked up the whole Dark Nova. “Hm?” Mewtwo asked himself as he saw the Dark Nova funnel into something. It teleported above Kirby, which had its cheeks puffed. “What is this?” Mewtwo asked. “Euyp… RAAAAAAHHHH!!” Kirby shouted as the whole Dark Nova charged after Mewtwo at high speeds. So fast, it couldn’t react in time. The Dark Nova sent Mewtwo all the way to the Sun. Mewtwo burned and shriveled in it. Kirby paused. (Music stop) … “Byeee!!!” K.O! (It shows Kirby going back to its tree to continue eating its apples, while the trainer waits for Shadow Mewtwo in the forest) Alternate Ending 1 Kirby was whimpering and crying as it saw its demise. But while the Dark Nova was only miles away, something picked it up. The Warp Star. Kirby flew away from the explosion, into a city. But it stopped once it saw a donut shop. “Poyo! Poyo!” Kirby exclaimed. It left its warp star on the sidewalk as Kirby walked inside. Kirby looked at the options and licked its lips. It tried to suck it all up, but the donuts were protected by the glass. Only there was one thing not protected: The chef. Kirby sucked the chef up and gained the chef power. Kirby didn’t want that at the moment, he just wanted the donuts. So he put it away for another time. Kirby walked behind the counter. Its eyes shined as the donuts shined back. “Poyo poyo…” Kirby said in astonishment. It sucked up all of the donuts and breathed a sigh of relief. Kirby revived a little bit from the donuts. Kirby exited the shop and looked around. It saw Mega Mewtwo X. “I found you by sensing you. Its easy to find someone who looks different than everyone else.” Kirby scampered on its Warp Star, but Mewtwo shot it with a Shadow Ball. Mewtwo laughed and charged up a Psystrike. Kirby whimpered, but sucked up his Warp Star despite its feelings. It closed its eyes and waited a couple seconds. Just as Mewtwo was about to fire the Psystrike, a pink and white candy cane with a star on top of it came out of Kirby. Kirby grabbed it and swung it towards Mewtwo just as Mewtwo fired the Psystrike. A giant star blasted from the Warp Star. The star went through the Psystrike and exploded on Mewtwo. Mewtwo flew up, but fell back down and crashed on a building, then the sidewalk. Kirby put its Warp Star behind him, charged it up, and blasted it toward Mewtwo. A giant yellow laser blasted towards Mewtwo. “RAAAAAGGGHHH!!!” Mewtwo shouted as he was blasted by the laser. Kirby took out its cook ability and grew the pan to a humongous size. Kirby ran after Mewtwo, swiped Mewtwo up in it, and threw it behind it. Mewtwo flew miles away. Kirby’s candy cane weapon turned back into the Warp Star, and Kirby jumped on it. Kirby flew over to where Mewtwo was going to land, and put the pan where it was. Mewtwo landed on the pan. Kirby continued to fly on the Warp Star, high above the clouds. Mewtwo couldn’t teleport because of how much pain he had been in. “Heyyaaaah!!” Kirby shouted as it threw Mewtwo to the sun and back. Kirby sucked up a hammer enemy and charged it up. About 2 minutes later, Mewtwo fell back down. “Hwoaa!” Kirby shouted as it smashed Mewtwo in mid air. Mewtwo exploded in a million pieces and died. K.O… Again! Alternate Ending 2 "Heyyaaaah!!” Kirby shouted as it threw Mewtwo to the sun and back. Kirby sucked up a hammer enemy and charged it up. About 2 minutes later, Mewtwo fell back down. “Hwoaa!” Kirby shouted as it smashed Mewtwo in mid air. But Mewtwo didn't feel any pain. He landed on a huge memory foam cushion, just big enough to support him. Mewtwo looked to his left shoulder and saw that the Shadow Synergy Stone wqs broken. "He must've hit that with his hammer, not me." He began to glow white as he couldn't see anything but light, then a couple seconds later, he stopped glowing and could see again. He reverted back to regular Mewtwo. Kirby was right in front of him, smiling. Mewtwo smiled back. They shook hands and Kirby took 2 doughnuts and gave one to Mewtwo, and one for him. Results Other Person: Dang! That must've hurt! Person: Mewtwo may have been smarter, but that doesn't mean that Kirby didn't beat him in every other way. In fact, if Kirby acatually was as smart as an Alakazam, he would have CRUSHED Mewtwo. Other Person: Mewtwo was just not feline fine! Person: The winner is Kirby. Results 2 Other Person: Dang it, I have to clean up again. Person: While Shadow Mewtwo was smarter and more strategic, Kirby just had way more striking power, speed, and durabiltiy, which basically gave him the win. Other Person: Looks like we need to get some towels. Person: The winner is Kirby. Results 3 Other Person: Aww, that was cute! I like battles that don't end up in a horrible bloody gruesome death. Person: While Kirby had the chance to kill Mewtwo, he decided to make a new friend. He wanted to rid of the evil in Mewtwo, as he was the good guy. 'Othe Person: Are you serious?!? Kirby isn't the good guy! I mean in some cases, yes, he is, but all the enemies he kills don't even do anything! They just chill around, and its not their fault if Kirby runs into him and gets hurt! And do you know how miserable Waddle Dees are?! They have to do all this work and they don't even compla-' Person: All right, we get it. The winner is Kirby. Sources http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby?action=edit&section=6 http://www.serebii.net/pokken/characters/shadowmewtwo.shtml#burstattack1.3 http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Pokemon VS Kirby' themed Death Battles